


Ruffles and Feathers and Silk, Oh My!

by broodywolf



Series: Fenhawke Week Fics [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You cannot possibly expect me to wear this… this monstrosity.”</p><p>Fenris and Hawke debate wardrobe choices for the party at Chateau Haine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffles and Feathers and Silk, Oh My!

_“Hawke.”_

Fenris burst into the room, brandishing a bundle of silk and ruffles and gleaming silver buckles.

“Yes, Fenris?” Hawke replied in as innocent a tone as she could muster, though she was sure her mischievous smirk belied her tone. She was rewarded with a scathing glare.

“You cannot possibly expect me to wear this… this _monstrosity_.” Fenris’s nose crinkled in distaste as he surveyed the garment in his hands.

“You mean you don’t like it? Oh, but I picked it out specially!” she exclaimed, feigning hurt.

“Hawke.”

“Oh come on, I’m already all dressed up and everything. When in Orlais, and all.” She gestured dramatically at the fine doublet and trousers she had donned for the party. Orlesian ball gowns were just not practical in a fight, and knowing her (also, and perhaps more relevantly, knowing Tallis), she’d end up in one by the end of the night. Beside the fact that she wouldn’t be caught dead in an Orlesian ball gown.  

“That looks more reasonable. Why can’t I wear that?” Fenris asked.

“You would leave a lady with nothing to wear to the party? Well, it’ll cause quite the scandal, but if that’s what you want I certainly don’t mind.” The grin she gave him now had taken on a slightly predatory edge.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Hawke.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it would cause an _excellent_ diversion to allow Tallis to find us a way into the Chateau.”

“Hawke, _no_.”

“If you say so. Now, go on then. You need to get dressed.” Hawke said, gesturing towards the dressing screen in the corner. She plopped down on the foot of the elaborate four-poster bed. “I’ll just wait until you’re done, shall I?”

“I am _not_ wearing it.”

“Do _you_ wish to attend the party naked, then? As much as I’d appreciate the view, I’m afraid I must protest. These Orlesians just don’t understand boundaries, and I’d hate to encourage them. It’s your choice though, of course.”

Fenris just glared at her again, though she did notice his cheeks had reddened slightly.

“Oh, alright. I was never going to make you actually wear that hideous thing. I just couldn’t resist.” She grinned, and hopped of the bed to close the distance between them, reaching up to brush his face with the backs of her fingers. “You make it too easy, love.”

Fenris scowled, sighing exasperatedly at her, but he leaned into her touch nonetheless. She moved her hand to bury it in his hair, as he slipped his arms about her waist to draw her closer. The atmosphere changed suddenly then, like a spark catching on dry kindling. Ever since Fenris had returned to her, things had been… _heated_ between them. Okay, that was the understatement of the century. They’d been at it like nugs. When they first got back together they’d holed themselves up together in Hawke’s room (with strict orders to the household staff that they were only to be disturbed for absolute emergencies) for such a long time that Aveline and Varric had been contemplating a search party. That is, until Isabela had wheedled an explanation out of an extremely flustered Bodahn.

When he looked up at her, Fenris’s pupils were blown and his growing interest was obvious against her body as he pulled her close. He leaned in to nip gently at her neck, and she bit back a moan. One of his hands moved to her ass, grinding her against him. She gasped, grabbing his face with both hands to bring her mouth to his. The kiss was messy, a heated clash of tongues and teeth and Fenris moaned obscenely into her mouth. She dropped one of her hands away from his head to clutch desperately at his back, closing any distance left between them. She needed… oh, _fuck_.

“ _Maker_ , Fenris…” she groaned, and pulled herself away from him. “Oh, damn it all. We do actually have to get ready for this blighted party. You have to get dressed, and I… I might have to change my smallclothes. And maybe dunk my head in a basin.”

The self-satisfied smirk Fenris gave her did nothing to help her current state, but she knew from the pronounced bulge in his trousers that he wasn’t unaffected either.

“Oh, right, and I do actually have clothes for you that aren’t covered in ruffles. Over there, on the dresser.”

Fenris quirked an eyebrow at her, obviously distrustful of her choices of garments, but he collected the paper-wrapped bundle and retreated behind the screen to change. She sat down on the bed once more, taking the moment to attempt to calm herself. An effort that would prove to be in vain a moment later when Fenris emerged from behind the dressing screen.

The clothes fit him perfectly. Well, they ought to, as Hawke actually had ordered these specially, but the effect was… stunning. Fitted trousers not unlike the ones she wore, but in black. A long, tailored black vest belted over a black silk shirt, sleeves slashed to reveal a hint of the intricate white tattoos on his muscular arms. The intricate silver belt buckle was a slight concession to the excess that was typical of Orlesian fashion, but even that was… tasteful. Sleek. It all suited him exactly.

“I… cannot wait until I can get that off of you.” Hawke said, still devouring him with her eyes.

“What? Is there something wrong with-” Fenris started, looking down to survey his clothing. He caught her gaze then, and his look of confusion was replaced smoothly by that same damnable smirk.

“I see. Shall I collect your jaw off the floor for you then, Hawke?”

She finally managed to collect herself, glaring halfheartedly at him. “Just for that, you’re wearing the hat Isabela just gave me.”

“I am not wearing a hat, Hawke.”

“Oh, yes! It’s just perfect. Feathers _and_ jewels, and it’s this _lovely_ shade of magenta. It will suit you wonderfully!” She got up, retrieving the hat box from atop the wardrobe. When she turned around, Fenris had already fled the room. _Too easy_ , she thought.

She caught up with him at the party, snuck up behind him, and planted the ridiculous hat on top of his head. He spluttered and ripped the feathery headwear off at once, whipping around to glare at her. She giggled with glee and took off running as he instantly gave chase. She would most certainly pay for that, but if the payment was demanded the way she expected, she found she did not mind one bit. This was an Orlesian party, after all- there were plenty of secluded alcoves to go around.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: broodywolf.tumblr.com :)


End file.
